Porto Seguro
by JuuTeixeira Cullen
Summary: NÃO É UMA FIC DA NÓMADA! só pus aqui porque tem um bocadinho a ver xb leiam, prometo que está dentro dos conformes  ; p.s.: escrevo fic's melhor que sumários xD


- Ouve-me, Clark, eu amo-te... - eu falei-lhe baixinho.

- Eu também te amo, eu juro... - ele respondeu-me, também baixo. - És a melhor namorada que já tive...

Demos um beijo apaixonado e abraçamo-nos.

- Eu tenho de ir. - sussurrei, com determinação.

- Eu sei... - ele suspirou. - Tu amas-me, não é?

- Sim, eu amo-te, muito. És o meu namorado, terás sempre um lugar na minha memória.

- Mesmo que morramos hoje?

- Sim... Quando morrer, garanto que estarás no meu coração.

- Vem comigo. Podes fugir comigo! Podemos ir para a Suiça! Vem comigo Jen, por favor...! - ele agarrou a minha mão, com o sofrimento e o desespero estampado nos olhos.

- Eu... Eu não posso... A minha familia... Eles estão aqui enterrados... Eu prefiro ficar e morrer junto deles.

- Jennifer, por favor! Tu sabes que isso é suicidio! Eu amo-te mais que algum dia poderei amar alguém... - os olhos dele encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Clark, por favor... Ouve-me, eu amo-te, tu és o meu namorado! Mas... a verdade é que eu tenho um motivo mais forte para ficar. Tu és uma grande parte da minha vida, nunca te esqueças, mas... Há outra parte. E essa parte precisa de mim. - achei melhor não lhe explicar tudo, para não o fazer sofrer ainda mais.

- O-o quê...? - ele falou, confuso.

- Deixa lá. Só não te esqueças que eu gosto imenso de ti. - dei-lhe um beijo forte na bochecha. - Tenho de ir. - levantei-me da sua cama e agarrei a mochila.

- Espera, Jennifer! - ele agarrou-me no braço. - Nunca vou gostar de mais ninguém, prometo.

Eu sorri-lhe docemente. - Não prometas. Eu quero que gostes de mais alguém, ainda mais do que gostas de mim. Só temos 14 anos, meu amor. Quero que faças a tua vida, longe daqui, longe da guerra. Eu amo-te Clark, mas isto é o melhor. Para todos. - Voltei para trás e abraçei-o. Discretamente, limpei as lágrimas que começaram a aparecer teimosamente nos olhos. Tinha de ser forte.

- Eu sei, mas... Tu és a minha vida. Eu fico contigo!

- Não! Tu vais embora e viver. Eu vou ficar e... Bem, e fazer o que tenho a fazer. - dei-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios e afastei-me, mas ele puxou-me de novo e deu-me um beijo repleto de emoção.

- Ele é um rapaz cheio de sorte... - ele sussurrou, enquanto brincava com uma madeixa do meu cabelo. O meu coração disparou.

- O quê?

- Eu sei, Jenny. Vai, corre para ele. Só não te esqueças que eu te amo. - ele deu-me um beijo na bochecha e largou-me.

Voltei-me para a janela e pus-me em posição de salto.

- Eu amo-te, Clark Jones.

- Eu amo-te, Jennifer Gray.

Saltei da sua janela e aterrei em bicos de pés, com um baque surdo. Limpei rapidamente as lágrimas, respirei fundo e começei a correr, silenciosa como o vento.

Enquanto corria pelas sombras, relembrava os dias felizes em que passeava na rua a rir. Relembrava os dias em que corria livremente e sem pressas, com a música do telemovél alta, enquanto cantava alto com as minhas amigas. Relembrava aquele tempo em que andava com o Clark pelas ruas, sem ameaças de bomba.

Então, relembrei o porquê de agora estar a movimentar-me como uma serpente, por entres as árvores e casas, invisivél. A guerra tinha finalmente explodido. A Terceira Guerra Mundial, para ser mais precisa. Relembrei aquela aula de história sufocante, em que a 'stora falava da Segunda Guerra Mundial e de como a Terceira deveria estar para vir. De como ela comentava triste, mas empolgada, as atrocidades e crueldades cometidas, as trincheiras, o gás venenoso, os soldados morto em batalha e nunca reconhecidos, tudo. Relembrei a dor estampada na cara de todos, ao imaginar a TGM. E agora, aqui estava ela. Tão viva, tão presente. Poucos dias faltavam para o meu bairro acolhedor virar frente de guerra.

Cheguei ao portão da casa branca. Respirei fundo. Noutra altura, aquilo nem me passaria pela cabeça, mas também nunca pensei ser capaz de perder a familia todo em poucas semanas ou aprender a saltar, correr, dar o pino, a cambalhota e fazer tudo, sem emitir um som e sem que ninguém me visse. Abri o portão e entrei. A porta estava firmemente trancada, o que me deu vontade de rir. Tirei um gancho do cabelo e arrombei a fechadura. Aproveitei para soltar o cabelo. Se ia fazer aquilo, ao menos tentava faze-lo bem. Subi as escadas e, quando estava prestes a chegar ao ultimo andar, o meu destino, as mãos começaram a tremer e as pernas ameaçavam fraquejar. Respirei fundo novamente e bati ah porta.

- Porto seguro é suisso. - eu sussurrei.

A porta abriu-se e um rapaz saiu. Tomou-me nos seu braços e murmurou no meu ouvido:

- Porto seguro és tu. - Puxou-me para dentro e trancou todas as fechaduras da porta.

Enquanto isso, contemplei-o. Usava os seus velhos jeans gastos que eu já tinha visto um milhão de vezes, o casaco castanho que eu tanto gostava, apsar de já estar tão desgastado e certamente uma t-shirt simples. Um look como o meu, com a excepção que os meus jeans eram justos, escuros, e o meu casaco era preto.

Ele voltou-se para mim e abraçou-me novamente.

- Ouve, Nick... Eu tenho de te dizer uma coisa... - eu falei-lhe, no tom baixo já familiar.

- Certo, certo, eu também! Mas primeiro, vem até ao meu quarto, vamos sentar-nos. - ele agarrou na minha mão e fomos juntos.

Sentamo-nos na cama dele e demos as mão.

- Nick...

- Jen...

Fomos interrompidos um pelo outro e rimo-nos em surdina.

- Fala, acho melhor seres tu primeiro. - ele disse.

- É, obrigado... - revirei os os olhos e ri-me.

- Então... Eu não sei bem onde começar... - suspirei pesadamente e falei de uma vez. - Eu amo-te, Nick. Mais do que tudo. Eu fiquei aqui para morrer contigo. Eu neguei o salvamento porque recusava-me a viver num mundo em que não existisses. Eu fiquei, por ti, para ti. Sei que és mais velho, que o que já tivemos acabou, que tenho namorado... Eu amo o Clark, mas é por ti que eu morria. É por ti que eu vou morrer. Desde a nossa relação que tento convencer-me que não és nada demais, mas tu ficas-te imprimido em mim e sei que será assim para sempre. Ou seria, se não fosse a guerra... Eu amo-te Nicolas, e estou desposta a ouvir um não, só preciso de um beijo teu, antes de me entregar ao exercito e lutar por te salvar. Tenho B.I. falso, passaporte, tenho tudo o que preciso. Só me falta um beijo teu para morrer em paz.

E sem pensar mais, reuni toda a minha coragem, agarrei-me ao pescoço dele e colei os nosso lábios. Ele agarrou-me e beijou-me intensamente. Beijamo-nos com desejo e amor durante bastante tempo.  
>Finalmente, ofegantes, largamo-nos e ele despiu o casaco e passou-mo pelas costas. Depois, tirou uma pequena caixa de um dos bolsos, abriu-a e disse:<p>

- Sei que parece uma loucura, pois tu tens 14 anos e eu 17, mas eu amo-te, e, visto que vamos morrer, mais vale morrermos juntos. Jennifer Gray, eu amo-te. Casa-te comigo... Ou, pelo menos, usa comigo as alianças dos meus avós, que também foram mortos em guerra. Bem, ele em guerra e ela de desgoto, mas sim, pronto... - ele sorriu. - Fica comigo, até ao fim dos nossos dias, que não devem ser muitos.

- Sim. - respondi, de lágrimas nos olhos mas sem hesitar. - Sim! Eu amo-te Nick! És mais que uma paixão, és o meu amor verdadeiro! - ele colocou a aliança no meu dedo e eu fiz-lhe o mesmo. Beijamo-nos mais uma vez e, ah medida que as coisas evoluiam ele olhava para mim ah procura de um sinal de rejeição. Eu acenei-lhe uma vez que sim e ele tomou-me como sua, sobre os leçois frios, com as roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

Eu não voltei a acordar, e sei que ele também não. A guerra atingira-nos enquanto dormiamos, possuidos pelo amor um do outro. Conhecem uma maneira melhor de morrer? Eu não.

FIM.

* * *

><p><strong>boas minha gente (:<strong>

**antes que pensem que sou sádica, ou coisa assim, tenho a dizer em minha defesa que a culpa foi da minha 'stora de história e do livro Nómada. quer dizer, a minha 'stora a falar da Segunda Guerra Mundial, da tristeza toda e da probabilidade de haver uma terceira e, no livro, fala da sobrevivencia, do fim da humanidade... é de pensar coisas destas!**

**anyway, espero que tenham gostado :b**

**ah, eu gostava de dizer algo: eu adoro Rip For You! é espectacular! passem por lá. eu cá, rio-me ah brava com as ripagens deles.**

**agora sim, beijinhos, cuidem-se (;  
>JuuTeixeira Cullen.<strong>


End file.
